Lunti Fiadone
is the Luxiole's sole chef and manages the Mess Hall. He was Kazuya's classmate during their time in culinary school. Category:Civilians Category:Chefs Appearance Lunti is a comparatively tall man with neck-length green hair that resembles Melba's hair color. He wears a simple, white chef's uniform while wearing a red, apron-like cloth on his hip. History Early History Before the events of GAII, Lunti attended the same culinary school Kazuya went to and the two became friends. Lunti focused on gourmet dishes while Kazuya excelled in making deserts and baking. Eventually, Lunti graduated and was chosen to serve as the Chef for the Luxiole when the EDEN universe started its campaign to advance and share technology across NEUE. Service on the Luxiole Lunti is introduced during Kazuya's tour around the Luxiole where the two are surprised to find each other on the Luxiole, Lunti moreso since Kazuya explained that he was the new member of the formerly all-female Angel Wing unit. Lunti serves as an exposition character as he is somewhat unaware of the political and social dealings regarding the functions of ABSOLUTE and the Chrono Gates. Because Kazuya was taught these things in his short time in training period, he explains the workings of the universe to Lunti. He also apparently runs a food cart at night inside the Park. Other than acting as comedic relief of being jealous against Kazuya, Lunti does not play a significant role in too many occasions other than separate story routes and in free roam sections. In most cases, Kazuya will consult with Lunti or get chastised by him for being too passive in his relationship. His most significant presence is in ZR's Kazuya "Route" where the latter is forced to cross-dress to work part-time in the Tea Lounge on Melba's request. Nearly all the male crewmembers onboard were enamored with the new waitress Catherine, who, unbeknownst to them, was actually Kazuya. Lunti especially was infatuated with "her" and went berserk when he was told by the rest of the Angel Wing that they saw Catherine enter Kazuya's room, which suggested that they were dating while in reality, it was just Kazuya sneaking into his room to change. During a frantic chase, Lunti ran into Mordent where the latter invited him to speak his woes while Kazuya hid from him. Later, the entire incident was "covered up" thanks to Kahlua's efforts after the Angel Wing found out what Kazuya was doing. Personality Lunti acts as Kazuya's only male friend onboard the Luxiole and as such, spends their free time together conversing on different subjects. While keeping his friendly demeanor around Kazuya most of the time, he expresses extreme jealousy at the fact that Kazuya gets to be "surrounded by beautiful girls" while he gets be "surrounded by pots and pans". His jealously also extended to Roselle and he refuses to give the two any discounts as "guys cannot be Angels". Understandably so, Lunti gives the female members of the Angel Wing special treatment and goes out of his way to freely give them meals and special offers. While the anger is prevalent, it is still played for laughs as Kazuya sometimes comes to Lunti for relationship advice. In Rico's route in MKnK, Kazuya tearfully consults Lunti for advice and after seeing how Kazuya messed up the situation for himself, demanded him to leave and fix the situation before he punched him again. It is strange to believe as Lunti has very little luck with females but he happens to know what Kazuya needs to improve on in his relationship while never having been in one on his own. Lunti's work as the chef also made him surprisingly observant to the people around him and how he was able to judge other people's moods just from seeing their faces everyday. Kazuya was quick to note this out when Lunti noticed something wrong with Natsume but Lunti simply stated that he was able to tell what was wrong since he's always staring at the girls. Category:Game Characters Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Male Characters Category:Luxiole Crewmembers Category:Manga Characters